


The case is on

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's doing a little preparation for Moriarty's trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case is on

**Author's Note:**

> For [Pudupudu](http://pudupudu.livejournal.com/) who pointed out to me that Ian Hallard (Mark Gatiss' husband) made a brief appearance as a barrister in Series 2, Episode 3.

Mycroft considered British justice to be the best in the world, but occasionally it did need a little assistance. The judge presiding over the "trial of the century" was sound and counsel for the prosecution had been warned about Sherlock. Time for a private meeting with another key player.

Daniel Crayhill was unremarkable in appearance: an experienced barrister, but not a stellar name. He looked nervous as he stood in the warehouse facing Mycroft.

"Why did you take Mr Moriarty's case?" Mycroft inquired silkily. "You're hardly going to enhance your reputation losing such a high profile trial."

"Every accused person has the right to have their defence heard."

"And that defence is?"

"None of your business, sir."

An unexpected response. Time for some pressure perhaps.

"It's your lucky day, Mr Crayhill. When you go home you'll find fifty thousand pounds more in your bank account."

"I can't be bribed, _sir_."

"What if the police found out?"

"Or blackmailed."

"How would you explain the money away, then?"

Crayhill looked at him for a moment and then announced. "Say I moonlight as a rentboy.  I'm not having my _professional_ integrity called into question."

Tougher than he looked, and able to think on his feet. Maybe off them as well. Mycroft wondered if after the trial it might be worth investigating Daniel Crayhill's briefs.

 


End file.
